


Solicitous

by Nyxelestia



Series: Nyxie Studies Vocabulary With Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Past Violence, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: -and he was so out of his depth, he hadn’t even realized Gabe cared about Nolan, let alone was solicitous enough to do something so dangerous just to make Nolan look good on Monroe’s eyes.





	Solicitous

**Author's Note:**

> **[so•li•ci•tous](http://thefreedictionary.com/solicitous)** _(adj.)_  
>  characterized by or showing interest or concern

Nolan tried to stand tall as he watched Gabe walk out of the locker room.

But the realization of what Gabe did for him had him crashing to his knees.

Gabe shot up a house, hurt both that werewolf’s parents, attacked a monster in his own home - all for him.

Nolan was such an idiot, to think he could do this. He was just a kid-

_-and so was Gabe and so was Edgar and so was Liam-_

-and he was so out of his depth, he hadn’t even realized Gabe cared about Nolan, let alone was solicitous enough to do something so dangerous just to make Nolan look good on Monroe’s eyes.

Nolan was going to die. There was no way he was going to survive this. He just wanted to live long enough to play lacrosse, graduate high school, go to college…

He never wanted this - any of this. He just wanted all the monsters to leave, and take their danger with them. He wasn’t supposed to be a murderer. None of them were.

Gabe became one for him, already.

Nolan knew it was only a matter of time, before he became a ~~monster~~ murderer, too.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come help me study by sending me a vocab prompt! :)](http://nyxelestia.tumblr.com/grelsat)


End file.
